Lego Civil War
by Sai Og Sus
Summary: Master Builders. Figures with imagination beyond anything. But, without unity, they will fall. Now, the time has come where Master Builders are agains't each other. This is The Lego Civil Wars...


**Welcome to Brick at Wars (BaW)! As you can see, I am still a new writer. So, please bear with me. I don't mind critics. Also, put on the song 'James Blunt - You're Beautiful' before reading this. For soundtrack!**

**Anyway, I guess that's all I can say~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Act 1: My Kiss! My Kiss!<span>

[ON: James Blunt - You're Beautiful]

Emmet was laughing. Seeing his girlfriend running with the basket containing his lunches, he just can't help but to chase her. Being clumsy, he accidentally tripped on a stone and rolled toward Wyldstyle who started running with more speed, afraid on getting her body wrecked since Emmet is quite heavy. In the end, she lost. Emmet managed to catch up with her and both of them rolled together to the mountainside. Once they stood up, they laughed. That was fun actually.

In the evening, they were sailing on a yacht, passing the romantic sunset as they sat close to each other. Their quietness was disturbed when the sound of a cannon shot was heard. When they turned to the source, they saw a ship of pirates heading to them. It wasn't long before Wyldstyle beat the crap out of them with her amazing parkour skill and her Master Building abilities.

On another day, they were floating in the non-gravity space, holding hand to assure that they have each other. Floating around, they did a lot of things like miming, making space jokes and watched the stars. By accident, the man who drove their spaceship accidentally turned on their ride and headed to Earth in full speed. They survived though. Even though they were covered in black, they ended up laughing.

It was a great time. It's all thanks to Unikitty who suggested them to have a private vacation, they had great times together. Realizing it will end soon, as they were only given one week, they decided to spend the last day resting at the beach, laying on the sandy ground as they stared at the sunset, for the fourth time.

[OFF: James Blunt - You're Beautiful]

"Why does time had to pass?" Wyldstyle asked.

"Relax, Lucy. I'll promise when we're married, we will have a two-weeks honeymoon." Emmet promised.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" The punk-girl punched Emmet by the shoulder, which is quite painful but Emmet just held it in his throat. "Say, Emmet. Have you date before?"

Emmet was silent. Lucy didn't mind at first but after five minutes, she ran out of patient: "Well? Have you?" But the construction worker was still silent.

"Let me guess, bad history?" This caused Emmet to sigh.

"Yeah. You see, I actually dated some girls a while back….."

* * *

><p><span><em>Sometimes Before Emmet Became the Special….<em>

_Okay, so there was Jennifer. Jennifer is quite materialistic._

(Wyldstyle: 'Quite'?)

_Okay, she's really materialistic. Her one rule in dating is 'Must Have Money'. So, I tried to follow it. I took her to a fancy restaurant, brought her to the most expensive section of the shopping mall, bought things for her and stuffs._

_So, one day, I finally broke. I don't know how to take her to a date. I ended up confessing it to her and guess what did she said?_

"_It's alright. We will just break up." And she went to her new boyfriend, a rich douche bag._

(Wyldstyle: What a bitch. Don't worry; I'll never do that to you.)

_That's why I love you. Anyway, here's the second girl. Her name is Lily. See, Lily is the bossy type. She loves to be in charge._

"_Emmet, today we are going to the park."_

"_Emmet, get me a hot dog!"_

"_Emmet, don't go to work today. I want you to pick me up this afternoon."_

_One day, she asked me to miss out the 6-hours special of Honey, Where is My Pants? I had it enough. She doesn't respect me at all. In the end, we broke up. Oh, how frustrated she was._

"_Fine! Don't see me again!" That was the one and only command I'll ever take from her._

_(Wyldstyle: Wow, I'm sure anyone who work with her will quit every time they have the chance.)_

_That's why her shop has nobody except her. So, this next girl I want to tell you about is the most painful of all. _

_Her name is Jackie. Jackie is nice. She don't waste my money, she doesn't go bossing me around and she respect my privacy. I was so happy with her until one day, I found a picture of a man inside her purse._

_(Wyldsyle: She cheated on you?! Wait, why were you checking her purse?)_

_No, she didn't. It was worse. Oh, and I was only checking it to find her lipstick. When I asked her, she confessed._

"_That was me when I was still a man….."_

* * *

><p><span>Back to Present Time<span>

"Oh my god! You dated a transgender?!" Wyldstyle laughed while rolling on the ground. Emmet sighed. Seeing her boyfriend's frowning, Wyldstyle instantly stopped.

"Sorry if I-"

Emmet waved his hand "It's alright. At least I have you now."

"Aww, Emmet~" She squealed "You know, now that I realize it, we haven't kiss yet, right?" The Master Builder pointed.

"Thought you never ask! So, how about now?" Emmet suggested with his not-so-sexy-charms which Wyldstyle didn't care. She moved her face closer to the construction worker's, hoping to enjoy the pleasure of his lip, not realizing a figure was running toward them.

"Emmet! Wyldstyle!" The shouts caused the couple to back away from each other. When they turned, they saw a certain man in a space suit running toward them.

"Benny?" Emmet and Wyldstyle frowned. Benny was one of the huge supporter when the two were going for a private trip. Yet, he (accidentally) ruin the couple's most precious moment.

"Sorry guys! I know you are on a vacation, which will end in the next twelve hours, but the Master Builders really need your help!" He stated.

"What happened?" Emmet asked, still confuse with the statement.

"Let me give the short version: Batman broke Metalbeard's body and Unikitty's horn." Benny answered.

...

"WHAT?!" The couple stammered.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Oh, and tell me if my choice of song was good or not!<strong>


End file.
